Sesame Street phone mascots (Sanrio)
Sesame Street plush mascots/keychains produced by Sanrio. Most of the mascots made in the last ten years have featured Elmo, with some appearances by other characters. 2005 sanrio cell phone mascot 2005.jpg sanrio ornaments 2005.jpg sanrio xmas mascots 2005.jpg sanrio gotochi 1.jpg sanrio gotochi 3.jpg sanrio gotochi 5.jpg Image:Elmogotochi.png sesame gotochi phone mascots 3.jpg 2006 Mini mascot (Sanrio) sanrio 2008 mascot big bird.jpg sanrio 2008 mascot cookie.jpg sanrio 2008 mascot ernie.jpg sanrio 2008 mascot oscar.jpg Paku Paku Wiggle Mascots These mascots open their mouths when you press on their stomach. Image:Pakupaku1.jpg Image:Pakupaku2.jpg Image:Pakupaku3.jpg Image:Pakupaku4.jpg 2007 sanrio 2007 o.jpg sanrio 2007 p.jpg Downy Funny Face Image:Downy1.jpg Image:Downy2.jpg Image:Downy3.jpg Image:Downy4.jpg Elmo Costumed in Sesame Pals Image:Costumedinsesamepals1.jpg Image:Costumedinsesamepals2.jpg Image:Costumedinsesamepals6.jpg Image:Costumedinsesamepals7.jpg Image:Costumedinsesamepals8.jpg Image:Costumedinsesamepals3.jpg Image:Costumedinsesamepals4.jpg Image:Costumedinsesamepals5.jpg Image:Elmo_cleaner_big_bird.jpg Image:Elmo_cleaner_cookie_monster.jpg Image:Elmo_cleaner_oscar.jpg Image:Elmo_mirror_big_bird.jpg Image:Elmo_mirror_cookie_monster.jpg Image:Elmo_mirror_oscar.jpg Funny Head Ring Ring These plush mascots have bells in their heads that ring when they're swung around. Image:Ringring1.jpg Image:Ringring2.jpg Image:Ringring3.jpg Happy Resort Elmo These mascots feature Elmo and his friend Teena (from the Japanese version of Sesame Street) in tropical resort costumes. The surfboards of the Surfing Elmo mascots can be used to clean the phone screen. Image:Happyresort1.jpg Image:Happyresort2.jpg Image:Happyresort3.jpg Image:Happyresort4.jpg Image:Happyresort5.jpg Image:Happyresort6.jpg Elmo Colorful Jelly-Beans Image:Jellybeans1.jpg Image:Jellybeans2.jpg Image:Jellybeans3.jpg Image:Jellybeans4.jpg Image:Jellybeans10.jpg Image:Jellybeans5.jpg Image:Jellybeans6.jpg Image:Jellybeans7.jpg Image:Jellybeans8.jpg Image:Jellybeans9.jpg Elmo Dreams in Rainbow Colors Image:Dreamsinrainbow1.jpg Image:Dreamsinrainbow2.jpg Image:Dreamsinrainbow3.jpg Image:Dreamsinrainbow4.jpg Image:Dreamsinrainbow5.jpg Image:Dreamsinrainbow6.jpg Image:Dreamsinrainbow7.jpg Image:Dreamsinrainbow8.jpg Image:Dreamsinrainbow9.jpg Image:Dreamsinrainbow10.jpg Elmo Gummi-Candy-Touch Image:Gummicandy1.jpg Image:Gummicandy2.jpg Image:Gummicandy3.jpg Image:Gummicandy4.jpg Image:Gummicandy5.jpg Image:Gummicandy6.jpg Image:Gummicandy7.jpg Image:Gummicandy8.jpg Image:Gummicandy9.jpg Little Toy little toy phone mascot 1.jpg sanrio 2008 mascot elmo.jpg 2009 sanrio 2009 mascot animals cookie bird.jpg sanrio animals 2009 a.jpg sanrio 2009 mascot animals elmo panda.jpg sanrio 2009 mascot animals elmo pig.jpg sanrio 2009 mascot animals frog elmo.jpg sanrio 2009 mascot clear.jpg sanrio 2009 mascot clear 2.jpg sanrio 2009 mascot happy_funny_top.jpg sanrio 2009 mascots cookie elmo.jpg sanrio funny face phone strap 2009.jpg Candy Funny Elmo Image:Candyphone1.jpg Image:Candyphone2.jpg Image:Candyphone3.jpg Image:Candyphone4.jpg Image:Candyphone5.jpg Image:Candyphone6.jpg Image:Candyphone7.jpg Image:Candyphone8.jpg Image:Candyphone9.jpg Image:Candyphone10.jpg Image:Candyphone11.jpg 2011 strapya 2011 mascot elmo lightbulb japan.jpg strapya 2011 mascot elmo pouch japan.jpg strapya 2011 mascot hello kitty plastic large big bird japan.jpg strapya 2011 mascot hello kitty plastic large cookie monster japan.jpg strapya 2011 mascot hello kitty plastic large elmo japan.jpg strapya 2011 mascot hello kitty plastic large japan.jpg strapya 2011 mascot hello kitty plastic small big bird japan.jpg strapya 2011 mascot hello kitty plastic small cookie monster japan.jpg strapya 2011 mascot hello kitty plastic small elmo japan.jpg strapya 2011 mascot hello kitty plush big bird japan.jpg strapya 2011 mascot hello kitty plush big cookie monster japan.jpg strapya 2011 mascot hello kitty plush big elmo japan.jpg strapya 2011 mascot hello kitty plush elmo japan.jpg strapya 2011 mascot hello kitty plush elmo small japan.jpg strapya 2011 mascot hello kitty plush small cookie monster japan.jpg strapya 2011 mascots plush set japan 1.jpg strapya 2011 mascots plush set japan 2.jpg strapya 2011 mascots plush set japan 3.jpg strapya 2011 mascots plush set japan 4.jpg Miscellaneous Image:3rubberduckie.jpg Image:Bertsan.jpg Image:Bbhead.jpg Image:Cookieface.jpg Image:Elmosuzu.jpg Image:Arni.jpg Image:Grouchkp.jpg Image:Elmostrip.jpg Image:Strp-3.jpg Image:3strapm.jpg Image:Threemenandababy.png Image:Triomascot.jpg Image:Farmmascot.jpg Image:Elmokobestrap.jpg Image:Oscarmono.jpg Image:Erniekey.jpg Image:Minibert.jpg Image:Minibigbird.jpg Image:Bigbirdshirt.jpg Image:Pumpkincookie.jpg Image:Elmopumpkin.jpg Image:Minielmo.jpg Image:Miniernie.jpg Image:Minigrover.jpg Image:Minioscar.jpg|Oscar can be removed from his trash can. Image:Netuke-beart.jpg Image:Netukebigbird.jpg Image:Netuke-cook.jpg Image:Netuke-el.jpg Image:Netukeernie.jpg Image:Oscarsmall.jpg Image:Ghostcookie.jpg Image:Bigbirdbusted.jpg Image:Heartandsoulmonster.png Image:Mewantfoodelmo.jpg sanrio-charm-halloweenelmo.jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sanrio Category:Japanese Sesame Street Phone Accessories